A Good Bite
by hudgens77
Summary: L meets with an strange being. A vampire. What happens then? Rated T for some blood and hinted yaoi.


**Hi everyone! well, this week I had a REALLY weird dream, which inspired this short story. I know it's kind of crazy but I personally liked it, I hope you do too:) R&R, please:)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Good Bite<strong>

* * *

><p>The detective stopped, almost by inertia, to try to find out something that indicated him his position, even though he knew it was useless. In that damn forest, everything looked the same.<p>

The sky had that uncertain dark blue which makes you wonder if it's day or night. And the detective was desperately asking himself that. He had completely lost time notion, maybe he had been there for hours, or days, or months. He had no idea.

He observed everything that surrounded him carefully. But all the trees were identical from one to another, there was no way to get out of that funereal place. A giggle escaped his thin lips, followed by other and other until reaching the point of hysteria. It was so funny, he would be trapped there forever!

With one hand he grabbed his stomach, sickened from all the laughing, and with the other he wiped off his tears.

_Calm down_, his conscience ordered him. _You're starting to look like Beyond…_

The memory of the psychopath made him get serious. He sat down, exhausted. The ground was wet and his ripped clothes would get even more mud and weeds, but he didn't care anymore. He was still damp because of the storm that had caught him a few hours ago.

The young man shivered in cold and lay down for a moment; his body couldn't take it anymore: he had been too much time without eating, without sleeping, without feeling warmth. His barefoot feet pulsated and the open wounds stung like fire. He sat up to check them: they were full of sores and grazes, filled with dirt.

_My wounds will get infected_, he thought, unfortunately there was no water to wash them; and even if he had some, he wouldn't waste it like that, he'd better drink it all up. His mouth was unpleasantly dry and held a bitter taste.

He got up to his feet with the intention to keep walking through the mist when he was stopped by a wind gust, and he swore he'd felt a presence. The leaves from the trees swayed angrily, filling the forest with a horrifying hiss.

Far away, bird's noises.

And when he had a feeling that something was about to happen, the wind stopped and everything went back to normal.

So placid, so quiet…

He shuddered at the contact of some cold-as-ice hands that touched his back.

He turned around, terrified, to meet with a deathly pale —even paler than him, which was pretty strange— being. Was he a living dead? Well if he was, there couldn't be anything more beautiful. His brown eyes were deep and haunting, his features were fine and delicate, but at the same time expressed matchless masculinity. His hair was straight and brown, it seemed silky and soft to the touch.

He grinned, act that left the detective breathless. His smirk was perfect, it showed confidence, maybe a bit of insolence, but that just made him look more handsome. His white and shiny smile captured the young man's attention, his eyeteeth were slightly more pronounced than normal and a little, just a little curved.

Maybe he was.. A vampire?

Before he could react to the question he had mentally asked himself, the being took him by the hands, observing his wrists.

"Why are you hurt?" he asked analyzing the inequality between his arms, a perfect wrist and the other damaged. His voice was embracing and a little imposing, magical somehow. L pondered for some seconds, trying to remember why were those lesions in his wrist, without any success.

It was like he could remember it, like if he knew something his brain didn't want to show him. He also felt as if he already knew that stranger with the penetrating eyes. But… Where?

He realized the attractive and mysterious young man also had injuries in just one arm.

The humanoid put pressure in the other's wound, causing the detective to pout in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to hurt you," he commented purposely; "I guess I'll have to make it stop." He got close, benting down, and Lawliet's heart raced dangerously. He ran his tongue through the scar, making the noirette shiver at the contact.

The auburn-haired man smiled with arrogance.

He straightened up, and met L's lips: he kissed him.

It was wild and out of control, and the worst was that Lawliet was enjoying it morbidly. Was he turning on? Did it matter? After all, his sanity had abandoned him a long while ago.

Without any delicacy, the other young man descended until reaching his neck, smelling it…

And then sank his teeth in his flesh.

L screamed in pain as he felt the warm liquid spilling in spurts, besmirching him.

"I love it when you scream."

And he bit him again, the detective started to fill how everything was spinning around, but he didn't know anymore if it was due to the loss of blood or the kisses of his vampire lover.

The auburn-haired sucked the crimson liquid, drinking it all up with fascination, it had been a long while since he didn't taste something so delicious and with a slightly peculiar taste, but in a good way.

Lawliet let himself fall in his arms, weakened, feeling how death was quickly reaching him. But it had been worth it.

He let his eyelids fall, and the last thing he heard was the young man's voice…

* * *

><p>"Ryuuzaki, L, L…!"<p>

He woke up with a start, meeting then with a scared and somewhat amused look on his first suspect's face, the man he was handcuffed to: Yagami Light.

"Oh my God, this is the first time I see you sleeping and you were having nightmares. I can't imagine how dirty your conscience must be, L," he mocked him. Said detective immediately drew his hands to his neck, still disturbed.

_Was it just a dream? But it was… So real.._

His breath went back to normal, and he hid his surprise behind his habitual inexpressive face.

"Yours must be worse, Light-kun… Or should I say Kira?"

Light got mad.

"Listen to me, son of a.."

"Light-kun, do you believe in vampires?"

The mentioned one seemed out of balance at the question from the sugar addict.

"Ryuuzaki, I think the sweets are finally getting to affect you," he stood up, pulling the cuffs, making L's wound starting to hurt in his… Swollen wrist. "We're in a serious investigation, so it'd be better if we focus on finding Kira, who by the way I AM NOT;" he rubbed at his face, pissed off. He made a pause to breath, and continued, now smiling with a rogue tone: "But who knows; maybe they exist and they're out there.. Somewhere… I would go carefully if I were you, L."

His smile grew bigger, and Lawliet could swear for a minute he saw his eyeteeth getting longer. No, no. Maybe it was an effect from his hyperactive imagination.

Still bewildered, he got up then and went to the computer's monitor, in an effort to distract himself. After all, Kira or not, vampire or not, it wouldn't bother him if Light gave him a good bite. Even if it was a small one.


End file.
